Even when not operated, aircraft engines are vulnerable to foreign objects and adverse weather conditions. Small animals could, for example, access the engine via the open air intake or exhaust, or sand could accumulate in the engine and damage the engine when the engine is run again. Accordingly, it is desirable to cover these openings when the aircraft is not in service.
Depending on the size of the aircraft and the position of the engine, several operators may be needed to install conventional protective covers to the engine nacelle. In some instances, due to engine installation height, the operators may even have to climb ladders to install the engine covers, which may present safety concerns particularly when performed under adverse weather conditions.